mario_luigi_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Admin Weapon's
Admin Weapon's Currently, in M&L RP2, there are a awful lot of weapon's & item's used by, Admin's & Player's. Why were the weapon's created? They were created under the orginal concept of the following; Jolly's Ban hammer's, The Canadian Gavel, and TT Gavel, all weapons of pure fun (and some trolling). Now, there are far more then the 3 named. EpicTT is the main creater behind 90% of the creation of each weapon, if not, 99% of them. With the growing number of weapon's, created and held by the current 3 user's; Jolly(Jollycrazyboy66) EpicTT & Maggie(Peach1fan5000). Other admin's are granted their own weapon, but most be their OWN idea, not a spin off of existing game weapon's, or copy of other user's existing gear. Suggesting by the title, Jolly own's the ban hammer's. Jolly's Ban Hammer's Jolly's favored weapon, made by Epic. These weapons have the mesh of Ban hammers, and the base of the throwable plungers. These do zero damage, and are just here to troll. When thrown, they emit fire, due to a old roblox glitch, these flames grow. These also give jolly a slight speed boost. Divine Ascent A dual wield sword made and used by epicTT, Divine Ascent's sword meshes are that of the Shadow Dancer gear's. Along with it being his item in the RP, it is also his weapon in his own game, Forgotten. The RP version does no damage, however. It holds a variety of moves. Q RP: Vortex - A spin move that creates a tornado which teleports nearby players to the user. Q Forgotten: Vortex - A custom animated multi-hit combo spin move which also creates a tornado which moves enemies in. E RP: Paragon - An explosion move that heals nearby players to full health. Q Forgotten: Execution - A custom animated multi-hit combo move which makes the user jump into the air and slam sown, followed by a flip move and spin. Used to be Paragon as well except it instant KO'd enemies, but was removed do to bugs. R RP: Isolation - A crescent moon wave which knocks other players back a great amount of distance. R Forgotten: Isolation - Same as the RP version, but does damage. F Not added yet, but will be the ultimate skill, Wasure Rareta Unmei (Forgotten Fate). Will cause a rain of giant swords in a radius of 200 studs. Vengeful Solitude 復讐孤独, or fukushū kodoku, vengeful solitude - EpicTT's new weapon made from Solid Modeling. Currently has two moves. Q Ken no Arashi (Storm of Swords) - Creates a giant sword with 10-100 smaller swords around it, floats above the user's head. After a few seconds, they all shoot out to where the cursor was. Extremely powerful, yet a tiny bit laggy on the Roblox client. Giant sword's mesh is the Spine Chilling Sword. Smaller swords can either be Divine Ascents or Rainbow Katanas. E Inpakuto (Impact) - Summons one staff which drops to the ground and causes a giant shock wave which pushes players back and makes them sit. Staff mesh is the Levitating Staff of the Cosmos. More moves are to be added later. Design is incomplete, and scripting is not nearly done. The sword used the Misfortune's Guardian Bade gear as a base for the first two special moves. FazFlute Dagger The FazFlute, a extremely trolly weapon created by Jolly. With the base model of a Dagger, it has the mesh of a flute. This does 0-1 damage a pop, and makes you fall. When this Dagger is out, it will play "Freddy FazBears theme" It will also make a scream, and door-jumpscare noise. The scream noise is very loud, as is not cut. Players are recommended to lower their volumes if they are near Jolly.